narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Hōzuki Plant Weapon
The Hōzuki weapon is an organic weapon created by the Kimura Clan. It is able to be destroyed, regrown, and destroyed again. It is heavily modifiable in its genetics, being a source of the evolution of the Kimura Family. Its primary use is to recycle chakra. It is also capable of draining chakra, producing toxins, healing, and other undiscovered uses. It can take the form of a variety of weapons. No matter what form, it always has at least one large orange bloom upon the weapon. Creation A dormant seed is embued with the wielder's chakra. During the embuing, their desires of how the plant will blossom are infused along with the chakra. It can be planted in any environment save extreme heat and cold conditions. After being planted and dependent on the type of weapon desired, determines how long before the weapon emerges grown. Typically it only takes a few seconds. The stem resembles that of a tree's trunk and is as hard as diamond. The weapon is able to take on any chakra flow technique that may be employed by the wielder. Primary Function Chakra is pulled from its surroundings; including but not limited to foreign techniques, seals, residual chakra in the environment, the opposition, and even the wielder. However, the chakra is only absorbed and cycled when someone wields the weapon either directly or by an extension. The chakra that is absorbed is cycled into the wielder to keep him constantly replenished so long as there is chakra to be absorbed. If one is not compatible with the weapon and attempts to wield it, their chakra would simply be drained instead of cycled. Other Known Usages Seeding Upon command, the absorbed chakra can also be drawn into the flower which dumps the chakra into its fruit. The flower blossoms into its hood to protect the fruit as it stores the chakra for external usage. Some known external uses are be using to plant more Hōzuki or to create a food pill containing the wielder's chakra. Once the fruit has reached maximum capacity, a new blossom erupts from the stem. The more blossoms that erupt upon the stem, the more chakra can be absorbed, and the more options are given to the wielder and his allies. Healing Utilizing the chakra cycling through the weaponized plant, the wielder may heal themselves with an ability akin to the Senju healing power. The wielder of the Hōzuki weapon can heal themselves almost instantneously and to the same extent, another who shares the same chakra signature as the wielder. The stipulation to this factor requires one to be in contact with the weapon. Toxin Production Just like one is able to create a food pill by channeling chakra, one could modify the plant to create a poisonous chakra pill instead. This could be given to an enemy in lieu of an actual pill in an attempt to sabotage their system before combat. The plant could also be used draw toxins from the wielder should they be poisoned or envenomated. The poison is drawn just like chakra except the fruit becomes toxic and unusable. Forms Because the genetics behind the weapon are modifable, it takes different forms dependent on the wielder's desires. Known forms have included a club, spear, staff, shield, and gunbai. Compatibility Only those who are born of the Kimura family or who have undergone the procedure required to obtain the Saishinten kekkei genkai, are able to wield the weaponized plant.